The Stars are Blind, Literally!
by Narukunxx
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura decided to hold a singing and talent contest. Well, they didn't decided, Teuchi wanted them to . Will add on later chapters.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (but wishing that I created it first) (Will add on later chapters, if you guys like this)_**

Naruto hid in the bushes waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to come to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar for his treat, after he mysteriously had Sasuke's Journal and Sakura's diary in his room. Sasuke was walking with his hand in his pocket, as Sakura just stared at his handsomeness(A.N. I would just be laughing at his emoness). Well anyways, when Sakura and Sasuke were about to enter Ichiraku. Naruto jumped out of the bushes. Which made Sakura wet herself. So she decided to get some pay-back. She cracked her knuckles and Inner Sakura gave her devil horns.

"Naruto, BAKA!" yelled Sakura as she threw a punch at Naruto's cheeks. Naruto's now lifeless body was slammed into the ground, which would have made, Tsunade's punches look like slaps. Sakura ran towards the nearest Kunoichi clothing shop and got changed.

"Ha, what are you, ass!" chuckled Sasuke as he helped Naruto recover.

"Thanks anyways." said Naruto brushing off the dirt. The three sat down and waited for Sakura to come back. She was fussing over that she had broke a nail. She felt like just crying out, that would make Atlantis, a little fish tank. So, Naruto began to order.

"Four Miso, Three Chicken, Six Pork with extra barbeque!" yelled Naruto as he Teuchi (the old man, and boss at Ichiraku) tried to make all of Naruto's orders, as he basically threw the broth into the bowls.

"I'll have the special." said Sasuke "Same here!" repeated Sakura waving her hand.

When Sasuke and Sakura were just about to start eating their ramen, Naruto was on his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Stop, eating so fast, Naruto!" said Sakura worriedly "Your esophagus will burst and your stomach, will rupsure!"

"I've had a good life." answered Naruto simply

"But-." replied Sakura, "I said that I've had a good life!" said Naruto slowly with his Kyuubi eyes

_**Kyuubi: Damn straight**_

"Umm…yes Naruto." said Sakura sadly as she slipped back into her stool.

Teuchi noticed that Naruto was almost done his ramen bowl, so he refilled it with more ramen.

"There you go on the house." smiled Teuchi

Naruto just smiled and threw away the chopsticks and just dunk his face into the ramen, causing it to splatter all over his clothes.

"Listen, Naruto." said Teuchi putting in more noodle dough into the boiler.

"You made us rich in the past days, ever since you had yen and could walk." said Teuchi. Naruto couldn't hear what was going on, since his face was in the broth.

"So, I have decided to have a contest, held in your honor." said Teuchi stirring the ramen noodles.

"Hmm ?" asked Naruto with a seal face on him. He shaked like a dog and so the ramen broth in his hair and in his clothes were all over the place.

"So, great you'll do it?" asked Teuchi with a smile in on his face. Not knowing what he heard, he simply nodded.

"Great !" said Teuchi with joy as he gave fliers and a bunch of kunais to him so he could staple up the fliers. The left as soon, Ayame gave them the bill.

"Hey Naruto, you ass, you know what you just commited to do?" said Sasuke in a "whatever" voice.

"I'm I stapling these papers up for a Konoha Talent and Singing contest?" replied Naruto

"No-your." started Sasuke " Shut up, and don't say any-thing."

So, Naruto asked Sakura to hold up a flier on a wooden stump. "What…are you doing?" asked Sakura in a frightened voice.

"What I have to make up for Target Practice." answered Naruto. So, Naruto grabbed a kunai and threw it. It missed and it hit a glass shop. The owner was a plump woman, and come out of the shop with an angry look, and with a broom in hand.

"Why can't you do anything, right?" asked the lady starting her rampage

Naruto was running around Konoha until he met up with Sasuke and Sakura.Sasuke just stood their with a blank face, and Sakura just started to get angerier.

The next one was near, a pachinko building, and so Naruto had decided to do it.

"Hey, Naruto this pole looks good to put the paper on." said Sasuke, insisting to help. But, Naruto placed his leg out making Sasuke stay in place, "No, let me do it!" Sasuke had just kept moving "Nooo! Let me do it!" Sasuke had moved faster.

Naruto/ Kyuubi fused: LET ME DO IT.

Sasuke backed off, and let Naruto do it. The first tim Naruto did it, he hit his fingers,

"Okay, let's try it again!" said Naruto

The second time he did it, he got part of Sakura's hair, which made her made than Tsunade without her drinky.It was in like fourty mintues, until they had finished. They realized it was night-fall, and so they went back to their houses, put on some sleeping gear and fell, asleep, waiting for what the next day had in store for them.

(AN : Do you guys like it, tell me in your reviews please, Arigato!) (Stay tuned - NaruxHina and SasuxSaku action up ahead in later chapters)


End file.
